Aldosterone secretion is controlled by several factors including the renin angiotensin system, ACTH, K+, ANP, and dopamine. Recently ACTH has been shown to have a pulsatile secretory pattern which may affect aldosterone secretion. The purpose of this study is to explore the rhythmic and pulsatile release of aldosterone. CORE LAB ONLY.